Rated MShrekjeet, a gay fanfiction (sexual content, high action)
by shrekjeet
Summary: -Ajeet now is a Assassin, and he's in the Assassin's Creed.


Eli, sleeping in his bed, would feel a heavy breathe over his shoulders. Not moving in fear, the voice of Ajeet would speak. "Are you awake" Ajeet would say in a whisper, Eli quickly responds, "You scared the shit out of me, dafuq you doin here big boi"? Ajeet would get up from the bed, wearing no clothing, "You were drunk last night, surprised you forgot.". Eli looking at Ajeet who is wearing no clothing at shock, would look under the covers quickly. Thinking to himself he'd say, "Fuck, not again". Ajeet would say, "I'm gonna go shower, you get really dirty when doing it." Ajeet would go to the shower and lock the door. Eli, quickly putting on boxers, would head to the sofa to sleep.

Meanwhile in the shower...

*Jello noise*

A hand would come out of Ajeets hair, a green hand. Ajeet, placing his hand on his head to clean would feel the hand, quickly screaming he'd fall forward turning around to see shrek naked. Shrek would bend down, placing his hand on Ajeet slowly moving it upward between his legs, slowly placing it on his crotch. Ajeets eyes would widen, while he would get hard feeling Shreks motion move up and down, slowly releasing a moan Ajeet would hear Shrek saying, "Shrek is life, Shrek is love." Ajeet would squeeze his eyes shut really tight, letting it go. Opening his eyes he would notice Shrek is no longer present. He would continue showering.

Meanwhile in the bed...

Eli would toss and turn, going to scratch his butt he would notice his boxers are gone, thinking to himself he'd say "Didn't I put them on?" feeling something slide between his buttcheeks, he'd jump, trying to get off the bed, he'd feel big arms hold him back, pushing the object through his anus, screaming loud, his mouth would get covered with green slime, Eli would feel object pushing in and out, harder and harder, Eli feeling burning pain would hear a whisper, "Shrek is life, Shrek is love." Shrek would move back and forth harder and harder each thrust, Eli, getting a uncontrollable hard-on would feel a hand grab is stroking it back and forth, Eli now moaning would start saying what shrek told him, still feeling the pain and moaning in joy would continue saying, "Shrek is life, Shrek is love" Feeling a warm substance enter him, he would fall onto the bed. Quickly turning around to not see Shrek there anymore but Ajeet exiting the shower butt-naked. Eli looking at Ajeets lower part, would return to another hard-on, Ajeet noticing would approach Eli saying, "Do you like what you see?" Eli grabbing it, and placing it in his mouth giving a nod would begin to suck. Ajeet, moaning in pleasure would feel something squeeze through his butt cheeks, hearing Shrek whisper his quote, he would feel Shreks dick go inside his anus. All three of them moaning in pleasure would begin to cum. Ajeet's eyes would widen him getting up from his bed, realising he was dreaming the whole time. Feeling the blanket go up, he'd see Eli wearing a mask of Shrek, then Shrek busting through the window shooting killing Eli, Ajeet quickly turning over falling off the bed, would crawl to the door, escaping the gun shots, he would grab a chain jumping out the window, using the chain to pull himself into a different apartment room breaking through their window. Quickly, he would run accross the room hearing above him explode, opening a hole for Shrek to go through. Shrek jumping down would shoot through the walls while Ajeet would run down the hall, avoiding the bullets, he would jump out the window opening up as a eagle, landing in a hay stack. Quickly getting out of the hay stack, he would climb a building to the top, Shrek would stand on the street while everyone was no where to be found, a mist of fog would approach Ajeet from behind, and Three other men would stand behind him. All three wearing hoods, Shrek would proceed to shooting at them, two of them jumps in a eagle way down, one of them throws a smoke bomb, grabbing Ajeet and jumping together. Shrek, in the mist of the smoke would hear foot steps moving quickly, improvising he'd shoot in all directions, killing two of the hoods who managed to throw knives in Shreks legs. Shrek, unable to run, out of ammo would see the last hood holding Ajeet in his arms. Ajeet would take the hoods weapon, throwing it at Shreks head killing Shrek, removing the hood of the hooded guy, giving him a kiss, the earth would tumble, the grounds would rumble, the hooded guy would die, and Ajeet would rise, becoming, one of the HOODS.

-Ajeet now is a Assassin, and he's in the Assassin's Creed.


End file.
